Protective helmets have a variety of fields in which they are used including football, baseball, cycling, snowboarding and many more activities. Helmet go through testing to determine the effectiveness and quality of their design and to determine safety according to industrial standards. The original goal of helmets was to prevent skull fractures. A hard outer shell does a wonderful job at preventing skull fracture. However, over the past years, it has been noted that other brain related impacts other than skull fracture can occur due to injuries to the head. CTE is one of the brain injuries being learned about. The NFL has encountered CTE in some of its former players. It is believed that CTE occurs in NFL athletes as a result of concussions. As of now CTE is diagnosed postmortem. The brain is encased in fluid that give it a floating effect. The brain is thought to have independent movement from the skull during head trauma episodes. The fluid is a protective liner between the skull and brain. Therefore, a helmet that protects more than skull fractures is desired. Grant (U.S. 20150047109) discloses a helmet including a compression spring, but it lacks spring cap ends that connect two or more shells together. Grants springs also lack the ability to screw out and be removed from the helmet. Rennaker (U.S. 20150359285) discloses another helmet design. Although Rennaker uses a unity connector to connect two shells, it lacks the threaded spring caps that allow removal of the connector springs by unscrewing them without causing damage to the invention. The present invention overcomes the above drawbacks.